


The Champions

by TheNightComesDown



Series: Mother to Son [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cricket, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightComesDown/pseuds/TheNightComesDown
Summary: At your son's first cricket game, Roger and his friends make a scene.





	The Champions

For what seemed like the hundredth time this week, you were leaned over the kitchen sink scrubbing dishes. In the morning, you had hosted a brunch for the local small business owners’ association. Although it had been catered, you still had a significant stack of plates and cutlery to wash. You hummed along to the music drifting from the loft above you, something jazzy and smooth.

Without warning, warm dishwater sloshed out of the sink and onto your blouse, soaking you. A balled-up tea towel, now sopping wet, had punched a hole through the soapsuds and sunk to the bottom of the sink. 

“Nothing but net!” Roger called behind you, raising his fists in triumph. Without having to look, you knew that he had a stupid smirk on his face. He loved to tease you, but just now you weren’t in the mood. 

“Roger Meddows Taylor,” you said slowly, “you are a dead man.” Roger bolted for the back door, and you followed in hot pursuit. He zipped out into the back garden. Your feet were bare, but all you cared about was getting him back. You’d just washed this blouse, and it was one of your favourites. As you tore out into the garden, you saw Roger crouching behind your little son, who was watering some vegetable seedlings with his tiny watering can. 

“She’s trying to kill me!” Roger shrieked dramatically, holding Corin in front of himself like a shield. To your delight, Corin was in a pair of shorts you didn’t mind getting wet. The garden hose was coiled up beside the back door, and it only took you a moment to turn the water on full-blast. You aimed the hose at Roger and Corin, who both screeched as the cold water hit them. 

“You’ve got my clothes all wet,” Roger complained, standing up as you continued the onslaught of water in his direction. His sunglasses had beads of water on the lenses, and his hair hung limply to his shoulders. 

“Serves you right,” you smiled smugly. Corin danced at Roger’s feet, enjoying the water raining down on him. Roger lifted the boy into his arms and rubbed his stubbled chin against Corin’s cheek. He giggled and squirmed in Roger’s grasp. 

“I think Mum wants a hug, Cor,” Roger suggested. “Doesn’t she look too dry right now?” 

“Ohhh, no I don’t,” you said, dropping the hose as you backed up. Roger set Corin down and sprinted over to you. You turned to run back into the house, but he caught you around your waist and hoisted you into the air. 

“Get her, Corin!” Roger shouted, holding you. Your son ran over, and his little arms wrapped around your legs. No longer annoyed with Roger, you laughed and squealed as the two pressed their wet bodies against you. You picked up the hose again and pressed your thumb over the end, creating a thinner stream of water. Holding the hose straight up in the air allowed the mist to drift down over you. Roger and Corin both raised their arms above their heads, allowing the mist to cool them in the hot August sun. 

“Mum, can we go to the splash park today?” Corin asked, looking up at you. 

“Today’s Sunday, lovey,” you reminded him. “Uncle Dan is picking you up for cricket just before lunchtime.” Corin’s shoulders sagged, and he let out a deep sigh. Concerned, you went over to the spigot attached to the side of the house and turned the hose off. When you returned, your son’s eyes were filled with tears. 

“I don’t want to go to cricket today,” he sniffled, wiping his nose with his arm. “I just want to stay here.” Roger bent down to the ground and held his arms open. Corin sat on his knee and leaned his head against Roger’s wet shirt. 

“Today’s your first game, isn’t it?” Roger murmured, hugging Corin to his chest. “How come you don’t want to go today, Cor?” 

“I can’t say,” Corin said softly. “Uncle Dan would be mad.” You crouched down beside them and touched Corin’s cheek. 

“Uncle Dan would be mad about what?” you asked, frowning. Roger ran his hand over Corin’s hair damp hair, which was beginning to get quite long. 

“Uncle Dan says…” Corin paused, glancing between you and Roger nervously. 

“You can say it,” Roger reassured him. “Mum and I won’t be mad at you, I promise.” 

“No matter what,” you nodded, putting a hand on Corin’s knee. The boy sighed and looked up at Roger. 

“Uncle Dan says Roger shouldn’t come watch me play,” he confided, his lip trembling as he spoke. “He always says stuff about him, like…maybe he shouldn’t come for supper so much.” You nodded, suppressing your urge to sigh as not to make Corin think this was his fault. 

“Just because Uncle Dan doesn’t want me to come, you don’t want to go to the game?” Roger asked gently, pushing his sunglasses back into his wet hair so Corin could see his eyes. 

“All the other kids have their dads watching and cheering,” Corin mumbled, “so I want you to be there, too.” A single tear rolled down his cheek, which Roger caught with the edge of his thumb. 

“Mum and I will be there,” Roger said firmly. “We’ve been to all the practices, haven’t we?” Corin nodded hesitantly, but his little fist held tight to the fabric of Roger’s shirt. You leaned in and kissed the side of your son’s head. 

“Don’t you worry about grown-up problems like that, okay, Corin?” you asked, looking into his eyes. “Those are things we need to sort out as adults.” 

* * * * * 

“What the fuck, Dan?” you hissed indignantly. “Corin didn’t want to go to cricket today because he thought Roger and I weren’t welcome at his practice.” Your brother had shown up a bit early to take Corin to watch a men’s cricket match, so you had asked him to come into the kitchen. 

“Oh, is Roger still hanging around?” Daniel asked, feigning surprise. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing,” he shrugged, examining a bit of dirt beneath his nails. 

“Didn’t sound like nothing,” you asserted. 

“I’m just surprised, that’s all,” he frowned. “I thought you said he was busy recording or something, so I expected he wouldn’t be here much.” 

“He is recording, Dan. His band is on a break from touring so they can be in the studio,” you explained, annoyance creeping into your voice. 

“Oh, I’ve heard plenty of about his _band _,” Dan huffed indignantly. “Band of sissies, more like. Apparently they prance about in leather trousers and sequins. It’s disgusting, Y/N. I can’t understand what you see in him.”__

__“What does Roger wearing leather trousers and being in a band have to do with watching a junior cricket match, Dan?” you inquired angrily._ _

__“I don’t want to be seen around him!” Dan snapped. “Some of the executives from my firm have their sons on the team, so I don’t need your nance of a boyfriend showing up at games, making our family look bad.” He was fuming, and his face had gone quite red._ _

__“I see,” you nodded slowly, pressing your lips together. A quiet rage was building in your chest, but you didn’t want to yell, in case Corin could hear you from the loft. He and Roger had snuck up the ladder just before Daniel walked in the door. They had put a rock album on the record player, probably to drown out your argument._ _

__“Y/N, you’re my sister, and I don’t want you to be mad at me,” Dan said finally his temper cooling down. “Bring him to watch, or whatever. Corin’s your son, and that’s your decision.”_ _

__“Just take Cor to the match, Dan. I’m done talking about this,” you sighed, pushing past the dividing curtain into the shop. You climbed the ladder up to the loft, but stopped halfway up. Roger and Corin were curled up side by side in a pile of pillows. Both had their eyes closed, but you could just barely hear Roger’s voice as he explained something about the music to your son. With a smile, you noticed that Corin had pushed his sleeves up to his elbows, mimicking the way Roger wore his shirts. Once the song had ended, you climbed up into the loft._ _

__“Sorry to interrupt, boys,” you apologized, “but it’s time to go. Uncle Dan’s waiting by the door with your bag, Cor.” Roger held up a hand, and instead of slapping it in a high-five, Corin gently touched his palm against Roger’s, comparing his small hand to Roger’s large one._ _

__“See you in a bit, pal,” Roger smiled, ruffling Corin’s shaggy hair. “We’ll be in the stands, cheering you on.”_ _

__“Promise?” Corin asked hopefully._ _

__“Promise.” Roger nodded seriously. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Corin raced down the ladder in his all-white uniform. Dan stood at the door, holding his hat and backpack. You looked at your brother grimly, and he shook his head as he followed Corin out the door._ _

__“So…” Roger said, waiting. “What’s his deal?” You plopped down into the pile of pillows and tucked yourself against Roger’s side, leaning your head on his shoulder._ _

__“Apparently he’s ‘heard things’ about your band,” you scowled, making air quotations with your fingers. “Says he doesn’t want my ‘nance of a boyfriend’ wearing leather trousers and making him look bad in front of his coworkers. I guess some of their kids play on Cor’s team.”_ _

__“I guess he’s never worn leather trousers,” Roger shrugged. “They’re quite comfortable.” You gave him a half-smile, but still felt frustrated._ _

__“Even if he doesn’t like you, which is ridiculous because he’s met you once in the last six weeks,” you grouched, “he has no right to be saying who can and can’t come to Corin’s games. It’s a public team, for goodness’ sake._ _

__“Speaking of public games, I should call the boys up,” Roger said suddenly._ _

__“Aren’t we going to the game?” you frowned. “You told Corin—”_ _

__“We’re going to the game,” Roger promised. He pulled you up from the floor and kissed you chastely. “I just think the boys might want to come to this one. They love cricket.”_ _

__* * * * *_ _

__“Excuse me!” Freddie said loudly, pushing past a group of fathers who had congregated by the stands. “Coming through, lads.” Several men turned their heads to watch Freddie as he passed by. The neckline of his sequined shirt plunged halfway down his chest, and his leather trousers clung to his legs, making him quite a spectacle. You thought it must be uncomfortable to wear them in such heat as this._ _

__“He’s used to it,” John assured you. “These are some of his more sensible trousers, actually.” John’s chest was similarly bare, but he had a large black bowtie around his neck that provided a bit of coverage. His platform boots made him almost as tall as Brian, who loitered awkwardly behind you._ _

__“Alright, Bri?” you asked gently. He smiled down at you, flapping his arms comically in response. His white shirt had what you could only describe as ‘wings’, and he had been enjoying the effect all afternoon._ _

__After Roger called over to the flat and explained his plan, the boys had piled into the van and brought over a box filled with the outfits they typically wore for gigs. Freddie had suggested you dress up as well, but you politely declined._ _

__“Probably best if I don’t expose myself to the entire cricket team,” you explained. In place of a costume, Freddie insisted you wear an electric blue feather boa, and you agreed only because blue was one of the club’s team colours._ _

__Roger pointed out Dan and his wife, Meredith, who were standing with several of your brother’s associates. Freddie, dragging John along, immediately went over to introduce himself. Daniel’s mouth dropped open as Freddie shook his hand. He quickly closed his mouth, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was intensely uncomfortable. Meredith, however, was thrilled to meet Freddie and the other boys, as were several of the other firm wives. One woman reached out and touched John’s bowtie, and another told Freddie that she had tried on a blouse very similar to his at Biba._ _

__“Y/N, darling!” Freddie waved to you, and with a smile, you pulled Roger along with you. “I’d like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Dowers. This lovely gentleman,” he said, indicating the well-dressed man beside Dan, “is one of the senior partners at the firm Daniel works for. His son plays for the team as well!” You extended a hand and shook his warmly._ _

__“My son Corin is the shaggy little blonde out there,” you smiled, pointing across the field._ _

__“Looks just like his dad, eh?” Mr. Dowers exclaimed, shaking Roger’s hand. You opened your mouth to respond, but didn’t know what to say._ _

__“I think I have him convinced that long hair is the way to go,” Roger chimed in, giving you a quick wink. As a church bell chimed 2 o’clock, Freddie held out a hand to guide the group into the stands. You sat between Roger and John, with the Dowers and your brother sitting behind you. Freddie was chatting away with Mrs. Dowers, and Brian had sat himself next to John, his long legs tucked uncomfortably close to his chest._ _

__As Corin’s team took to the field, he gazed up into the stands and waved to you and Roger. His eyes were bright with excitement at the prospect of his first real game, and he was glad to see you had come to watch._ _

__“Let’s go, Cor!” Roger hollered beside you, waving back. Corin started off fielding, which he took very seriously. He took off in the direction of the ball any time the batter actually managed to hit it – which was not often. Six and seven year-olds were not well known for their hand-eye coordination. When his turn came to bowl, Corin managed to knock down one of the bails, dismissing the batter. Everyone in your group cheered and clapped loudly, much to your brother’s annoyance. He scowled behind you, annoyed at Freddie’s popularity with his business partners._ _

__“How old did you say Corin is, Rog?” Freddie asked, surprised. “He’s actually quite good. I played cricket at boarding school, and he would have put my whole team to shame.”_ _

__“He’s five,” Roger answered, beaming as he squeezed your hand tightly. He turned around and nodded towards Daniel. “Dan here’s been taking him to games every week, and they throw the ball around together before practice.” Your brother sat up a bit straighter, listening to the conversation. “Cor has taken to the game well, and I’m sure it’s Dan’s encouragement that’s made him so excited to go every week.”_ _

__“Good on you, Dan,” Mr. Dowers nodded, patting your brother on the back. Daniel smiled, nodding as if he really was the only reason Corin was excelling on the field. Roger didn’t mention the hours he had spent instructing Cor on his batting, bowling and fielding in the small back garden. They had smashed two flowerpots and the neighbour’s bird feeder before you sent them down the street to practice at the park instead._ _

__* * * * *_ _

__When the umpire called the game for the day, Corin ran up into the stands. He jumped into your arms and hugged you tightly before squeezing in between you and Roger. As usual, the knees of his trousers were grass-stained, and his shirt was wet through with perspiration. He lapped up the attention Freddie gave him, and nearly screamed with excitement when Brian suggested walking down the street to the ice cream parlour. Before you could leave, you went to talk with your sister-in-law. Daniel had wandered off with his coworkers, but you didn’t care to talk to him anyways._ _

__“Y/N, Corin was incredible!” Meredith exclaimed, giving you a hug._ _

__“He’s been practicing hard,” you smiled, glancing back at your son. He was in John’s lap, gently touching the man’s long hair. “Rog takes him out back every chance they get, even though the garden is small.” Your sister-in-law smiled, remembering your mixed amusement and frustration about the broken flowerpots._ _

__“I wanted to talk to you about something, Meredith announced, awkwardly changing the subject. “I’m not going to be able to help out in the shop this week.”_ _

__“Oh,” you replied, frowning. “Is everything alright?” It was very unlike Meredith to call in sick or make plans, especially with such short notice._ _

__“Well, Dan’s been acting a bit odd lately, and he mentioned that he wants me to cut back on my time at the shop so I can get things done at home,” she explained, staring at her feet as she spoke. You laid a hand on her arm sympathetically._ _

__“I understand, Mer,” you promised. “It’s not a big deal. We’ve appreciated your help so much. I’m sure we’ll be just fine, but of course we’ll miss you. Now that Corin’s older and in school, things are more manageable.” Meredith looked relieved, but also embarrassed. She loved your brother, but you knew that they had very different opinions and ways of thinking._ _

__“Of course I’ll still come by to visit sometimes,” she said quickly. “But with the baby and all, we won’t have as much time.”_ _

__“The baby?” you asked, confused. “What baby?” Meredith’s eyebrows knit together, and for a second, you thought you saw a flash of anger in her eyes._ _

__“Dan must have forgotten to tell you,” she sighed, biting her lip. “We’ve found out that we’re expecting. I’m due in February.” You threw your arms around her and did your best to seem appropriately excited. It was exciting, but because of your strained relationship with Dan, it was also difficult to hear._ _

__“We’re thrilled for you, Meredith,” you assured her. “We’ll have to put on a shower after Christmas. We’ll invite your mum and all the sisters and cousins.”_ _

__“That sounds wonderful,” Meredith said softly. “Oh, there’s Dan. He’s waving me over.” She waved, throwing you an apologetic look as she walked away. “Call me later this week, we’ll talk more!” Roger detached himself from Corin and his friends, strode over and put an arm around your waist._ _

__“You look sad,” he observed, kissing your shoulder. “What’s wrong?” His sunglasses hid his eyes, but you knew he had been watching you carefully, as he always did._ _

__“Dan and Meredith are pregnant,” you said simply._ _

__“Shit,” Roger shook his head. “Poor Meredith. I’d hate to have to sleep with that prick.”_ _

__“Roger,” you said tersely, “my brother may be one of the least likeable people we’ve had the misfortune to know, but Corin loves him, and I love his wife.” Roger squeezed your hip reassuringly._ _

__“I know, love,” he sighed. “Family is complicated.”_ _

__“Speaking of family,” you smiled, gesturing to his band mates, “they’ve taken to Corin quite well, wouldn’t you say?” Brian had taken his clogs off, and Corin was tottering around in them, pretending to be a monster with enormous feet. Freddie acted afraid, running away when Corin came too close. John stood on the sidelines, capturing photos of the ordeal with his camera._ _

__“Freddie demanded that he be called ‘Uncle Fred’ from now on,” Roger snickered, shaking his head. “And John has promised Cor at least two scoops of ice cream. He’ll be bouncing off the walls tonight, I’m sure.” You tilted your face up to Roger, who planted hard a kiss on your lips._ _

__“Are you staying over tonight?” you inquired._ _

__“Do you want me to?”_ _

__“Of course I do,” you frowned. “Why wouldn’t I?” Brian waved you both over. Roger kept his arm around you as you walked, but he didn’t answer your question._ _

__“Mummy, Uncle Deac says I can have TWO scoops of ice cream!” he exclaimed loudly. “And Uncle Fred says I can have sprinkles!” You opened your eyes wide in response to his excitement._ _

__“Did they really say that?” you asked. “They must want to put you to bed themselves tonight, hey?” He jumped up and down, smiling exuberantly._ _

__“We’d better get going, then, if you’re going to eat all that ice cream!” Roger announced. “Because it’s a school day tomorrow, and this little fella needs to be in bed by 8.”_ _

__“Daddy,” Corin moaned, “can’t I stay up later?” Roger’s mouth dropped open, dumbfounded. He looked to you, but you shrugged – you hadn’t told Corin what to call Roger. You’d assumed he would just call him by his name._ _

__“Not tonight, lovey,” you said, shrugging. “Sorry, we don’t make the rules.” The boy hemmed and hawed, but your decision was final. Ice cream now or not at all._ _

__“Fine,” Corin huffed. Hand in hand, he and Freddie skipped off towards the ice cream parlour, followed closely by the rest of your group._ _

__* * * * *_ _

__Roger’s friends stayed for supper, much to Corin’s delight. Brian and Roger squabbled in the kitchen over what to make until Freddie declared that “Sundays are a fish and chips kind of day, don’t you think?” Corin certainly agreed, and an hour later, the 6 of you were gathered around the kitchen table. After dinner, John offered to wash the dishes, as long as you would put them back in the correct place. When the boys had left for the night, Roger set to work getting Corin ready for bed._ _

__“Let’s see who can get pyjamas on first,” Roger challenged him, and both ran upstairs. You cut up vegetables and put together a sandwich for Corin’s lunch while they stomped around upstairs doing who knows what. A pair of small footsteps pattered down the stairs, followed by a much louder set of footsteps, and finally both presented themselves in the kitchen. Both wore loose tartan trousers and no shirt. Corin bared his teeth so you could check his brushing job. He got a thumbs-up, as did Roger, who also received a kiss._ _

__“Mum, will you and Daddy come upstairs to tuck me in?” he asked sweetly, rubbing his eyes sleepily._ _

__“Of course,” you smiled._ _

__Corin slept in the room that you had grown up in. When he was born, you had repainted the walls a soft shade of green and replaced the furniture. Corin insisted that you both climb into his bed with him, which was no easy task, but you managed it after some careful manoeuvring._ _

__“Half my arse isn’t on this bed,” Roger whispered to you, and you did your best to stifle your laughter so as to not rile Corin up any more._ _

__

__“What song are you going to sing?” your son asked, reaching his hand out to touch your lips._ _

__“Hmmm,” you thought aloud, “what would you like me to sing tonight?”_ _

__“Do you know the birdie song that Daddy sings?” Corin wondered._ _

__“The birdie song…” you frowned, glancing over to Roger._ _

__“Blackbird,” he murmured. “We listened to a Beatles record earlier this week.”_ _

__“Sure I know that one, Cor,” you said, brushing his hair from his forehead. You began the song, your voice low and smooth. Roger joined you in some places, harmonizing as you sang the melody. His voice was high and sweet, weaving through yours as though you had been singing together all your lives. Corin was asleep before you finished the song, but you and Roger remained beside him for a few minutes until his breathing had slowed enough for you to be sure that he really was sleeping._ _

__When you returned to your own room, you slipped into a nightgown and threw your clothes into the laundry. Roger was already in bed, leaning against the wall. His reading glasses were perched on the edge of his nose, and in his hand was a book. You crawled into the bed and perched yourself on his lap._ _

__“Well, Mr. Taylor,” you flirted, “what are you thinking for tonight?” Roger looked up from his page. He looked so good in glasses, you thought._ _

__“You look exhausted, love,” he admitted, “and I’m feeling wiped, too. Why don’t you just sneak under the quilt and I’ll finish up this chapter so we can turn the lights out?”_ _

__“Are you sure?” you asked, running a hand up his thigh. “I don’t mind.” Roger tucked a piece of paper from the nightstand into his book, marking the page._ _

__“I’m positive,” he assured you. “We have lots of time for other things tomorrow or another day.” Following his advice, you slid your legs under the quilt, and laid your head against his bare chest. He put an arm around you protectively and set his book on the nightstand. “Also, I’ve been meaning to mention something kind of important.”_ _

__“What is it?” you asked sleepily, pulling the quilt over yourself._ _

__“I’ve been thinking that maybe I should start staying here more often, since you won’t have Meredith’s help anymore,” he suggested. “I don’t want you to have to take care of everything on your own.”_ _

__“What about the boys?” you wondered, looking up at him. “You guys are recording right now. Won’t they want you around the flat?”_ _

__“We’ve only got one song left to record, love,” he reminded you. “We’re adding some of the songs from this album to our touring set list, but we won’t officially be on tour until sometime next year.” He sighed heavily at the thought, and you kissed his chest in an attempt to comfort him. “Fuckers at the record company are holding back the release again. But it means we’ll be sticking close to home for a bit, and I want to be here with you and the little fella.”_ _

__“Close to home,” you smiled, “I like the sound of that.”_ _

__“So would you mind if I brought over some of my things?” he asked. “I’m sure you’ve got room in a cupboard somewhere here.”_ _

__“Roger,” you exclaimed, sitting up. “Do you think I’d relegate your clothes to some dusty old cupboard? I’d get rid of my own things before I let that happen.”_ _

__“Oh, hush now,” he chuckled, “lie back down. We’ll sort it out later.”_ _

__“I’ll hush if you stop being so silly,” you harrumphed. “Putting your clothes in a cupboard. Unbelievable.” Roger smoothed your hair with his hand, and picked his book up off the table._ _

__“Close your eyes now, will you?” he suggested. “You had a busy day, and you need some rest. Plus, Corin has school in the morning, and you’ve got to open the shop.”_ _

__“Fine,” you agreed, turning your back to him. It was less than a minute before you broke your silence with, “What are you reading?”_ _

__“Oh my god, Y/N,” Roger groaned. “Hush up and close your eyes.”_ _

__“They are closed,” you complained. “I can’t sleep with you looking like a sexy librarian. Just tell me what you’re reading and I’ll stop talking.”_ _

__“It’s a parenting book,” he said sharply. “I’ll have the light off in just a minute, but it’ll be longer if you keep distracting me.” He turned his page and continued to read, muttering to himself quietly, “Sexy librarian my arse. Can’t fucking see without these silly things.”_ _

__The moment you stopped talking, you fell asleep, just as he had said. Roger finished his chapter and turned the lights out as promised, and a few minutes later, Corin wandered into the room. Gently, Roger shifted your body over, allowing Corin to snuggle in on his other side as he had been doing every night._ _

__“Goodnight, Daddy,” Corin whispered, laying his head on Roger’s shoulder._ _

__“Sleep well, pal,” Roger answered, gently kissing the boy’s forehead._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I know not a lot happened here, but I had the idea and needed a bridging piece into the next part, where Roger moves in and goes on tour, leaving you and Corin at home. Also, yay for fluffy Dad! Roger.


End file.
